misty vs may vs dawn
by giakl11
Summary: ash choosing the right girl for him


Misty vs May vs Dawn Ash sat at his home in Pallet thinking about all his adventures and everyone he met on those adventures especially the three girls he was Misty the beutiful tomboy water type trainer,May the cute contest coordinator,and Dawn also a cute contest knew he liked them all,but witch one did he remembered the time he met Misty she fished him out of a pond and gave him greif about how to take care of a pokemon, he still laughs about how when they had the conversation all he thought about was how beutiful she he remembered the time he met May he had just saved his pikachu and he fried her bike, so she told him that she had to go with him so she could remind him to get a new one but also he thought she looked cute, then he remembered the time he met Dawn he and her battled team rocket and at the end he introduced himeself and thought she was was going to be hard to decide which one to pick witch one he loved so he called his three best friends Brock,Gary, was a knock at the door,he answered it,and there was his friends came said``this had better be good I was just on a hot date.``Yah`` said Gary almost instantly after ``I was just in the middle of important reserch``.Finaly somebody was positive because Ritchie said ``its okay I wasnt doing said``thanks for coming guys``.Gary said``exactly what did we come for`` Ash said I have girl and Brock screamed WHAT! at the same time,but ritchie said ``whats wrong ``.After Gary and Brock settled down Ash told them about said ``I dont know Ash pick whoever you want its not my said ``listen to your heart and you will find the way to love little man``.Then Ritchie (clearly not as helpful as Ash thought he was) said ``its all up to you buddy``.Now Ash was more confused as ever.``what do you guys mean`` Ash said ``I called all of you over for an answer not its all up to you and follow your heart``.Then Ash finaly knew who he was going to said``guys you can leave I know who Im picking all of them left and then Ash took a two hour drive to Curulean city and knocked on the gym door but nobody was there he was about to leave when all of a sudden he heard somebody say Ash Ketchum what are you doing at my looked over and saw his favorite red head Misty standing across from him he ran over there and said ``Misty I love you``.Misty was so suprised just two hours ago she decided that she loved Ash too and then said it right back the two of them spent the night in the Curulean pokecenter them went with Misty to Pallet to tell everyone the good finaly got there and opened the door to Ashes house only to find May and Dawn sitting on the was so surprised he said``what are you two doin here``then May said ``well when was it acrime to see one of your best friends``and then Dawn said ``yah Ash we only wanted to see you no need to act all suprised``.``Well I had the whole day planed with Misty so we wont get to hang out much``May said ``since when is Misty your favorite`` Ash then said with a little anger ``since she turned into my girlfriend``.May and Dawn were so suprised they came there to tell Ash they loved them but Misty already beat them to it.``So when did Misty tell you she loved you``Dawn said Ash said annoyed ``she didnt I told her was worse than they thought they were going to have to win him was angry and didnt want to yell so he took Misty to the beach.``So Ash why did you pick me over them``Ash said ``well to tell you the truth I wasnt sure who to pick but when Ritchie,Gary,and Brock werent helping at all I got annoyed and yelled at them and ameadiatly remembered you and knew I loved didnt know to be mad or flatered but she picked flatered and said ``Ash thats the most beutiful thing i`ve heard from your mouth ever. Ash said ``well its all true`` and they next morning at Ash`s house May and Dawn were acting weird especially when he was with Misty they wore cute cloths,always tried to sit with him,and asked him lots of questions it was so time consuming that Ash barly had time to talk with Misty yet alone hang out with that night Ash went to the pokecenter to be with Misty they talked,laughed,and had so much fun together that when Ash looked at the clock it was 1 o`clock in the morning Ash said ``aw man my moms going to kill me``and Misty said ``stay here``.Ash thought about it and decided to the morning Ash and Misty had breakfast and went to his house and of course May and Dawn were there Misty said ``I think Im gonna go`` ``alright`` Ash said and made sure he kissed Misty just to show that he was with her and nobody eles was like Misty to Misty left Dawn and May asked the stupid and pointless questions they asked everyday they were here May started with ``so Ash are you going to hang out with us on our last day didnt see any harm in it so he said ``okay``.they went out to dinner and May asked if she could sit with him but before he could say anything she sat down and May ordered but Ash didnt because him and Misty were having dinner at his house later. May and Dawn ate and Ash payed. Soon they were at Ash`s house Ash opened the door and there was Misty standing next to a table of food more apatising than what the returant wanted to change so he told Misty and ran upstairs after he was done he opened the door to eat with his girlfriend but in his way was May he asked ``what are you doing``.May said ``I wanted to give you this`` and kissed him just then Misty went up and said ``Ash what do you want for dessert`` then saw May and him and asked ``what are you two doing`` but before Ash could say anything May said ``me and Ash are in love so you can just leave and be with your little water pokemon``.Misty was so heart broken that she couldnt speake so she just ran out the told May to get out of his house before he did something illegal to her and told her she was never welcomed May left he went to his car and made the three hour car trip to curulean he knocked on her door and threw rocks at her window but still she didnt come sent out pidgiot tied a note to him and sent him Misty saw a huge bird at her wndow she knew it was Ash she came out and read the note it said sorry and also to meet him at the pokecenter she went and talked to him ``so wheres May your new girlfriend``.Ash said ``shes not my girlfriend`` ``really`` Misty said with tears in her eyes ``because it looked like it when you were kissing her``.``it wasnt a real kiss your the only one for me``Ash said ``well its too late Ash goodbye`` ``Misty wait`` Ash said but it was to late she was already out the weeks had passed since that event and Ash hadent come out of his room since all he did was think about Misty and listened to depresing rock he knew in pallet tried to get him out of his room but he just didnt want to come did the same as well and even ignored her gymleader duties and gave it to her older sister was just in the middle of a Three Days Grace song when his best friend Ritchie came in to talk.``Hey buddy I came to talk with you about Mist`` ``dont even say her name if you do Ill be even more depressed``.Ritchie promised he wouldnt say her name and then sayed ``Ash you need to fix this`` Ash said ``how``then Ritchie said ``just go to curulean and tell her you love her and say you wouldnt be with anyone else``.``I`ll tell you what Ritchie if you can beat me in a battle i`ll do what you said``.So Ritchie accepted the challeng and they went outside.``Is one on one good for you Ash`` Ritchie said ``I dont care``said Ash so Ritchie sent out sparky and Ash sent out pikachu they had a really good battle but in the end pikachu beat sparky with a powerful volttakle.``one more pokemon``Ash said to Ritchie so he sent out his newly evolved blastoise and beat pikachu with an extreamly powerful hydro Ash said Charazard Ritchie said in his mind SHITTTTTTTT!.Charazard and Blastoise had a real pokemon battle the way it sould be but in the end Ash won with a blast burn.``eventhough you lost I`ll go just because I liked your Ash took the three hour car trip to Curulean and went to Misty house it was raining by then but he didnt opened the door and was so suprised that she almost had a heart attack.``Ash what are you doing here``Misty said Ash said ``Misty I love you and I want nobody but you``.Misty believed him but said ``Im sorry Ash but right now theres nothing you could do or say to confince me``Ash was out of options it might have been the cold ass rain or the fact that he missed Misty so much but no matter what it was he kissed her out in the rain Misty was speachless she didnt say anything but she did do something she step close to Ash and Ash winced because he thought she was going to slap him but enstaed she kissed him back. 


End file.
